Mine
by Enabeans
Summary: A Mars era Abel and Cain story, for the prompt: "Possessive". Written for Mako. COMPLETE.


_A/N: This story was written for Mako... again... because she's just super-cool that way. It's for the prompt: 'Possessive', and is a Mars era Cain and Abel fic.  
_

**Mine**

Cain Knightlord was a tool, a being created by science to serve his country.

He was less than human, and yet significantly more at the same time, he was their possession. He had never known another life, had so very rarely seen others his age, and by the age of five he was a perfectly obedient animal. If they said jump, he merely waited for the instruction of how high; if they told him to stand in the pathway of a moving vehicle then he calmly did as he was told. After all, he had never known another life, why would he question?

Wasn't this how he was supposed to be treated?

He believed them when they told him that the invasive and painful tests that left him screaming were normal, he understood that his wishes and dreams were to be replaced with obedience and loyalty... a tool had no need for the facsimile of human emotion that didn't belong. A tiny boy, small and perfectly formed, a smile already hiding the hurt behind winter-blue eyes... he looked just like any other child, yet he would always be apart from them.

Possession.

But then everything changed, he had been shown into a small room with a two-way mirror, the scientists behind the reflective surface watching carefully as a second door opened and the twins were introduced for the first time. Perfect replicas of one another, but for one with angelic blonde hair and the other with no pigment, a soft smile meeting a blank gaze in silence. They had been still for the longest time, statuesque as though sizing one another up or disinterested, when really there was so much going on beneath the surface those who had created them would never guess at.

The world had seemed to freeze for Cain as he looked into the face of his exact doppelganger, knowing instinctively that this was the piece of himself he had been missing. This boy was... just like him, and for the first time he was no longer inferior - he had an equal. His heartbeat was loud in his ears as he stepped forwards finally, bringing up a hand to cover where Abel's heart was beneath his chest, voice low and just for his twin.

"You're mine, nobody else's."

Abel's eyes widened slightly, eyes fixed on those of his older brother. He had never admitted ownership as Cain had, he had known instinctively he didn't want to be a tool and he was determined to fight it every step of the way. Yet when those words came out in a whisper, so far different from the impersonal voices of the scientists who looked at him as though he were a piece of meat, he felt a warm satisfaction ease in his chest.

Slowly, he nodded.

* * *

As the years went by, Abel became Cain's reason to live. When the pain of the experiments grew too great, or when the bitter hatred threated to rise up and consume him from within, he reminded himself of his brother and that genial smile was easy to paste on.

And yet his brother had gained a new interest, a softer way he looked at Lilith and the excessive amount of time they began to spend together. It sickened him, made a dark jealousy writhe in his stomach and choke him. Abel was supposed to be his, the other half to his soul... how could he betray him so easily by replacing him with another? It made the hatred buried deep inside harder to contain, it made each abuse he took harder to bear when he knew now that he was far superior to any of his owners.

He and Abel, the epitome of perfection together, and that's how it should be.

His deepest dreams were of a world empty but for the two of them, silent and alone finally, just him and what belonged to him. Not that he ever told anyone this, nor hinted at it, he remained the perfect Major - genial, kind, a pacifist, perhaps a little dorky... but most of all, harmless. He wanted to laugh for how easily his 'masters' were fooled, and yet it was a bitter victory... as the one person who should have been able to see through his masks, didn't have a clue.

He told himself it didn't matter. This was a silly crush and when it passed Abel would be his once more; mind, body and soul.

* * *

By the time he gave himself to Crusnik, that small whisper in the cold void of death that promised a release from pain, the twisted love he had for Abel was so tightly twined around his heart that it became part of the nanomachines.

Give and take.

He would give them the world as their playground for war and death, and in return he would take back what was his finally. After all, this was the future they both wanted, a ruin for all the terrans who had abused them so, a cure for the cancer that plagued the entire planet. So why did he still look back over his shoulder when they left the battlefield, why did his gaze still slide towards that brilliant red hair?

Peace talks, he had told her, but they had both known the truth. The only one blind was Abel - blind to her, blind to him, blind to everything... but this would help, once he was no longer conflicted then he would see clearly once more.

Her serene gaze had infuriated him, patient golden eyes that never showed even a flicker of fear as he stood before her in all the glory of a God, a Crusnik at full fusion and strength. She hadn't even activated 04 to attempt to stop him, simply remained in silent acceptance as he ripped off her head as easily as pulling apart a piece of paper.

* * *

Centuries later, it was a memory that would still wake Abel screaming, the sight of her head dangling from his hands like a trophy as he turned that familiar smile to him and spoke so very happily...

"I have removed the negative element."

It was the only part of that moment his psyche let him remember, for the other had been too horrible to even contemplate. It cracked at his sanity and soul even attempting to remember those few minutes where his world had fallen apart. A blood-spattered Cain, stepping forwards in the face of his shock, before he was even able to react to the scene before him, dropping the head with a dull thunk on the floor. His arms had curled around his twin, lips smearing red over a pale cheek as long fingers took rest over Abel's heartbeat, and a voice low and soft with perfect possessive love whispered in his ear.

"You're _mine."_


End file.
